Ryan Michael Hawke
Ryan's profile: '''NAME:''' Ryan Michael Hawke '''AGE:''' 17 '''GENDER:''' Male '''GRADE:''' Senior '''ORIENTATION:''' Heterosexual/Straight '''PIC:''' http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v251/rere39667/58-1.jpg '''LOOKS:''' He has long dark hair, usually wavy, it used to be shorter and more spiky. He’s meaning to get that hair cut, cause his friends keep teasing him about it.His eyes are a dark brown and his skin is of a dark olive complexion. '''RACE:''' American with French, Dutch, German, Mexican and Native American ancestry '''ACTOR:''' Taylor Lautner '''PERSONALITY:''' Ryan is a fun-loving mischievous, boyish pretty boy. He’s self-confident, impulsive, bold, sociable, charming, optimistic, and free-spirited. He likes being with his friends and being a kid. He tries not to worry himself with the future or college or being an adult. He’s more of the “living in the present” kind of guy, and takes life as it comes. He’s rather youthful and still likes to play tricks on his friends, that’s what makes him so mischievous. He especially likes to tease some of his female classmates. Although, being raised by a single mother, he’s rather respectful towards women and wouldn‘t want to hurt them. He’s optimistic in that he tries to be positive about things. If he failed a big test, he would just think about himself doing better on the next. He’s confident he will, he just needs to spare a little more time to study. He’s sociable, often found in a group, and likes being around other people. He’s charming in his good looks and personality. He loves to have fun, playing video games, rocking out to music, or practicing his sport. He can be impulsive, he might leave the house to go to the library, but instead he sees this new skateboard, and suddenly need to skateboard. He’s can also be bold, but would rather have someone else do it, if he can. Ryan doesn’t often get himself angry or worked up about something, and is usually seen with a smile on his face, but he can be serious when it comes the time for it. '''LIKES:''' Video games, karate, exploring the wilderness, women, mountain climbing, girls that are sweet, he was never fond of the bitchy ones, dogs, he always wanted a dog, photography, wolves, big cats, hunting, fishing, people who don’t use other people, people who make themselves useful, mythology, sports. Acing a test. '''DISLIKES:''' He dislikes bitchy girls, manipulative people, people who use other people, guys that hurt women, materialistic people, pears, the harmonica, failing a test, forgetting to do his homework, running out of money, algebra class, and summer school (he had to attend one time). Going to detention for being tardy for his home room class several times (even though he doesn’t find it to be so bad). '''STRENGTHS:''' He has a very magnetic boyish appeal to him. His cuteness can get him out of trouble. His humorous, bold, and optimistic. Since he does spend time in the wilderness he has learned how to find his way through the woods and to track animals. His grandpa taught him how to hunt deer and other critters. But Ryan was always a fan of karate. He took classes starting at six years old and has worked himself up since. He’s competed and won many tournament throughout the years and is pretty ripped from it, he also dancing, and plays football (linebacker & center field). '''WEAKNESSES:''' His lame at making up excuses. He seems to have to make them often as he usually forgets his homework assignments or is late for class. '''FEARS:''' He fears little things like failing a class or losing something important. But he also has a fear of one day marrying a sweet girl and she ends up being a bitch. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Ryan too free-spirited for a relationship right now. He can have a crush, but probably wouldn’t act on it and turn it into a serious relationship. '''FAMILY:''' Grandfather, Late Grandmother, and Mother (Tessa), Aunt (Joanna), He is cousins with Kalea from his mother's side of the family. Their mothers were half-sisters. '''''' During the Program: Ryan is seen as rebellious, fun and a popular young boy. In the classroom, he is one of the people speaking up against their teacher with saying that the Programs will brainwash the youths until they do anything the adults say. Ryan is also seen together with Richard to try to control Layne from doing anything stupid. Ryan however loses his cool as well eventually. His demise: